


Red

by YariChan



Series: Kinktober 2018 [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Negan loves Carl ass, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Author Regrets Nothing, This is pure porn again, there some spanking involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 08:58:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16171844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YariChan/pseuds/YariChan
Summary: Negan really loves his baby boy's ass.





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> There he is! My second entry for the kinktober thingy, the theme I pick was Ass-Worshiping. I hope you like it!

How long had he been staring at that wall? It’s was now easier than ever for Carl to lose the track of time. He was in Negan’s stupidly enormous bed, ass up head down. He had already counted the gunshot marks on the wall at least ten times. His eyes went to Lucille. It was just there lying on the floor and Carl couldn’t avoid the warm feeling in his gut when he thought about how Negan had just thrown such an important thing as Lucille just because he asked him to. Carl had some power over the man, and he liked using it. His fingers clutched the sheets as he felt Negan’s hand hitting his butt cheek again.

“Have I ever told you how much I love your ass, baby boy?” Negan said, he was really enjoying the moment.

“Yes, yes you have. A lot, actually.”

Carl had his eye fixed on the bed sheets, they were red and shiny and they made Negan’s bed look like it belonged in a brothel of some kind. Knowing Negan, it would be the kinky kind. He really hated those sheets for some reason. Negan slapped him harder this time.

“Come on, don’t you answer me like that, kitten.” The older man loved to tease Carl to a point in which, most of the time, he couldn’t say if the boy was actually mad or just playing along.

Carl bit his bottom lip. He knew what Negan wanted to hear, but he was going to make him work for it. Carl raised his ass a bit more and turned his head to look at Negan over his shoulder, who had that smile on his face, the one that Carl was very familiar with.

“So, this is how it’s going to be, then?” Negan nodded slowly. He definitely was enjoying the nice view. He grabbed the boy’s ass with his hands, giving him a good pinch. Carl yelped a little, making Negan smile even more, he loved to see him react to his touch.

Carl couldn’t hold a moan for coming out of his mouth the moment he felt Negan’s tongue inside of him. Yes, Negan loved to eat him out too; he said the noises Carl made were heavenly on his ears. Negan could spend hours just staring at his baby boy, but oh god, how much he loved making him moan and whimper just with his hands or mouth. The boy felt Negan wrapping his calloused hand around his dick.  Negan was not gentle at all, he stoked Carl aggressively. He just needed to make the boy cum as fast as possible and Carl would be begging for his cock in no time. However, Carl didn’t want to let Negan get away with it so soon. He bit down on the pillow, trying to no let any sound out. Negan was really into Carl being loud as hell, and he was going to made him scream his name all night.

Negan let go of Carl’s dick and, without any warnings, started to stretch the boy’s ass with two of his fingers. That was… rude, Carl could have used a little more lubrication. This time, though, Carl couldn’t keep his moans just for himself, his voice filled the room and Negan slapped his ass once again.

“That’s it, baby.” Negan put another finger inside his favorite boy. “Fuck, I can’t believe you’re still this tight after all the times I’ve fucked you.” 

The older man sank his teeth in Carl’s right butt cheek. No one was going to look at that place except him but he had a thing for leaving bite marks in the boy’s body.  “You ass is the best one around this place, kitten. Not even my wives have one as good as yours, you should be really fucking proud of it.” 

“Are you done complimenting my butt?” Carl said, trying his best not to moan too much between each word. “Can you just fuck me already, old man?”

“I could, but you’re being a noisy brat, kitten. Bad boys don’t get daddy’s dick.” Carl rolled his eye. Negan loved to call himself daddy and sometimes Carl would play along with it. “I really like your butt, it’s soft as hell baby, and that red color on it from my spanks it’s the best thing I’ve ever seen. It suits you so well…”

Negan’s dick was rock hard, but he could make a mess out of his baby boy in no time. Right now he just wanted to keep playing with that beautiful ass. It was going to be a long night for both of them.


End file.
